Moondrops and Toyherbs
by tamadori
Summary: You're the farmer's son and she's the rich man's daughter. You've grown up a bit over the past few years and you like to think that, maybe, you're more similar than everyone else thinks.


This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted on this site, so yeah. I wrote this at 2 AM in the morning and I'm sorry if it is completely terrible. I wrote this story because I like this pairing and the Rune Factory section needs more love. Please review! :D?

* * *

><p><em>"Good day, Aaron. I have a question. Do you think pure friendship between a boy and girl is possible?"<em>

_"I don't know, Leann. We'll just have to figure this one out on our own." _

* * *

><p>You swing your Windsword back and forth. It's one of your favorite weapons to use. The wind that accompanies your swings is relaxing. At least, that's what Leann told you. She's watched you practice many times; when she isn't here, you find that your sessions seem a lot less worthwhile. Right now, this is one of the less productive sessions. You miss her calm and gentle gaze as she takes in each of your movements. It's almost as if she's watching a play, and you're the main lead.<p>

You sigh, as you put your Windsword away. It isn't worth it if she isn't there. That's what you always think every time she isn't there with you, whether it be practice or not.

* * *

><p>She's picking at the Toyherbs but you're intently focused on the Moondrops. You pick every one of them in sight, which isn't a lot, but it's not a little either. Once you've gathered enough of them, you stand up. She seems to be done with her business too as she stands and looks at you. You hand her the flowers in your hands and she gives you the ones in hers. Your eyes meet and you both laugh for a while. You smell your new flowers and she does the same. The smile gracing her face is only as wide as the one plastered on yours.<p>

You bring those flowers home and put them in a vase. Your mother says they're lovely and you can only nod in agreement because your mouth has been frozen and you can't stop smiling.

* * *

><p>When she talks to you, she usually brings up strange tales and weird questions. You always listen to her but sometimes she comes off as quite bizarre. When you talk about your new fighting techniques and farming, you can't help but think that she's thinking the same thing. You both never voice your opinion because honestly, you enjoy each other's distinct brand of weirdness.<p>

Even now, when she asks you about "pure friendship between teens of both sexes", you're proud to say that you still lack an answer.

* * *

><p>You often remember the mock wedding you two had when you were younger. It's one of your most precious memories. When you look back, you miss those days when you could be frank with your feelings. Now, if you're not careful, you have to deal with heartbreak. When you see her talking to Orland or Leonel, your heart speeds up and you try to listen to what they're saying without being too obvious. However, Leann always notices what you're doing and after every conversation, she assures you that it's "nothing to worry about".<p>

This time, you're unfortunate enough to catch Leann kissing Leonel. You walk away quickly, but as always, she seems to know when you're there. She walks quickly as she's tries to catch up to you, and she does at the crossroads when you stop, trying to decide which road to take. She says it was a kiss on the cheek for good luck and that Leonel was going to start training, he was aiming to be the town's new assistant doctor. You listen to her, as you always do, and you keep silent as tears start to fall.

You realize that your tears aren't the only ones hitting the ground. Leann's crying along with you. She wraps her arms around you, telling you how much she loves _you _and how much she wants more than the _"pure" friendship_ you've always been giving her. And what can you say; you're shocked. You would have never expected the quiet and calm girl to confess first, especially not like this. You wipe her eyes and yours and give her the kiss you've been dreaming about for years. It's now that the tears stop and you're both smiling. This time, you're sure that the smile plastered across her face is bigger than the one gracing yours.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you, Leann!"<em>

"_The feeling is completely mutual. That is to say, I love you too."_


End file.
